Um Dia de Cada Vez
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Os eventos de "William", do ponto de vista de Monica Reyes.


Autora: Patricia Emy   
Classificação: Vignette/Angst, Post-Episode, Reyes POV   
Feedback: patricia_emy@yahoo.com   
Spoilers: William   
Disclaimer: Alguns diálogos do episódio "William" foram reproduzidos aqui sem   
permissão. A tradução é livre. Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, Monica Reyes e John   
Doggett pertencem a Chris Carter, 1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox. Esta   
história não foi escrita visando lucro e o único pagamento que espero receber   
por ela é na forma de feedbacks. Esta fic não foi betada, portanto pode haver um   
ou mais erros. Se houver, por favor, me avisem.   
  
Resumo: Os eventos de "William", do ponto de vista de Monica Reyes. Esta   
história veio à minha mente depois de eu ler "Laços de Família", uma fic pós-  
William escrita pela Sky. Adicione essas linhas de pura inspiração da Selma a   
uma bela noite de insônia desta autora e o resultado pode ser visto logo abaixo.   
  
20/07/02   
  
Nota: Dedico esta vignette à aniversariante do dia (sim, é você, Selma! )   
  
  
  
  
  
  
UM DIA DE CADA VEZ   
  
  
  
  
Dana Scully é uma sobrevivente.   
  
Alguém que voltou do coma depois de ser desenganada pelos médicos.   
  
Alguém que esteve perto da morte e, contra todas as probabilidades, retornou.   
  
Alguém que perdeu uma criança que não era para existir.   
  
Ela sobreviveu.   
  
Por ele.   
  
E então, ele se foi.   
  
Ela sobreviveu, mais uma vez.   
  
Pelo seu filho.   
  
Outra criança que não deveria existir.   
  
Ele retornou, desafiando qualquer explicação, qualquer lógica. Mas nada disso   
importava. Por um breve instante, ela pôde vislumbrar um pouco de felicidade.   
Uma vida normal, dentro do que se poderia considerar normal nestas   
circunstâncias.   
  
E, quando ele partiu outra vez, ela teve que continuar. Por eles dois e pelo seu   
filho.   
  
De alguma forma, eles se tornaram sua força, sua fé.   
  
Em tão pouco tempo, ela perdeu tanto, e passou por mais provações que qualquer   
pessoa poderia suportar. E, nesta manhã, quando eu a vi beijar o seu filho pela   
última vez, pude compreender este mesmo sentimento que parece ter se apoderado   
de mim.   
  
Um enorme vazio.   
  
Ao olhar para ela eu via uma pessoa desprovida de qualquer esperança.   
  
  
  
  
  
Estava em pé, em frente à janela, meus pensamentos perdidos naquela noite   
chuvosa. As duas mulheres partiram há várias horas, levando consigo uma das   
poucas alegrias de uma vida devastada pela dor e a perda.   
  
Perda de entes queridos, amigos.   
  
Perda da única pessoa que realmente lhe importava.   
  
Aquilo me incomodava. Sabia o porquê, mas não queria encarar a verdade. Ao vê-la   
ali, sofrendo em silêncio, imaginei se, há muitos anos, uma jovem mãe não teria   
passado pelo mesmo tormento ao entregar sua criança ao cuidado de desconhecidos.   
  
Tentei imaginar se, daqui a alguns anos, ele teria a mesma vida que eu tive. Uma   
família. Um lar. Um trabalho. Amigos. Alguém que realmente importasse. Se algum   
dia ele perguntaria sobre seus pais verdadeiros.   
  
Não posso culpá-la. Não sei quais foram suas razões. Nem sei o seu nome. Nunca   
quis saber. Sempre acreditei que certas feridas não devem ser reabertas. Ou,   
talvez, eu só estivesse com medo.   
  
John sabe disso melhor do que eu. Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. Com certeza   
ele estaria, se este caso não tivesse reaberto suas próprias feridas. Ver   
William partir deixou-o arrasado. Sei que, de certa forma, ele se culpava por   
não ter sido capaz de protegê-lo. Fazer por ele o que ele acreditava não ter   
sido capaz de fazer por seu próprio filho.   
  
Ele não poderia saber. Nenhum de nós poderia.   
  
Ainda não consigo acreditar. Não, na verdade não quero acreditar. Meus   
pensamentos estavam longe dali, repassando os eventos da semana anterior.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Eu sei que é impossível não pensar no que ele disse, sobre William, mas é tudo   
mentira, Dana. E você mesma conseguiu provar isso."   
  
Ela me encarou. "Então como eu posso provar agora? Insistindo que posso protegê-  
lo, só para descobrir tarde demais que não posso?"   
  
"Você fala como se pudesse escolher", respondi, confusa.   
  
"Ele não escolheu vir para esta vida. Eu não pude escolher o que ele é ou o que   
ele foi. Mas posso escolher a vida que o meu filho terá...", ela se voltou para   
o berço, com a voz embargada, os olhos marejados, "...Eu escolho que ele nunca   
tenha que ter medo de alguém ou de coisa alguma... Mas eu posso prometer isso a   
ele?"   
  
"Mas quem pode?"   
  
  
  
  
Ela tomou a decisão naquela mesma noite.   
  
Eu não sabia o que dizer. Algo em meu íntimo gritava para que ela não fizesse   
aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que nada que eu dissesse faria com que mudasse   
de idéia. Talvez porque eu só pudesse imaginar as coisas pelas quais ela passara   
até aquele instante. Sei que ela jamais tomaria uma decisão assim se a situação   
fosse outra, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis.   
  
Ela precisava ter certeza. A certeza à qual ela se agarraria para manter sua   
própria sanidade.   
  
E ela precisava de amigos.   
  
E amigos não questionam nestas horas.   
  
  
  
  
O silêncio foi quebrado pelo seu choro abafado.   
  
Eu a abracei forte quando os primeiros soluços sacudiram seu corpo. Em algum   
momento as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo meu rosto.   
  
Naquela noite choramos juntas novamente.   
  
Por William.   
  
Por ela.   
  
Por Mulder.   
  
Por todos nós.   
  
Finalmente ela adormeceu, vencida pelo cansaço. O quarto estava envolto em uma   
leve penumbra, entrecortada apenas por uma tênue luz vinda do poste de   
iluminação da rua. Fechei a porta devagar e voltei para a sala. Deitada no sofá,   
deixei que o sono me resgatasse rapidamente.   
  
  
  
Na manhã seguinte eu a encontrei no quarto, contemplando o berço vazio.   
  
"Dana, como você está?"   
  
A resposta para a minha pergunta foi um breve sorriso que parecia carregar um   
lampejo de algo que ela achava que já não existia mais dentro de si.   
  
Esperança.   
  
Assim como Dana Scully, somos todos sobreviventes.   
  
Um dia de cada vez.   
  
Só que, agora, ela sabe que não estará sozinha.   
  
  
  
FIM   
  
  
  
Feedbacks são bem-vindos! 


End file.
